Raenefs Love
by xxRinxx
Summary: um, its about Raenef and Eclipse's love...but i'm not there yet so...um, it startsin the middle of te 4th manga so...there you go.


Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary or any of the charters in it, sadly. ;_; ( crying face?  
  
A/N: okay, this is another on of my one shots...sadly I don't have the attention span to write a nice long story...so here is what you get, one shots and 7 chapter fics (i.e. my fic road tripping') so, yes, here is the one shot fic on Demon Diary...and by the by it's a guy on guy one, so I would be careful about were you read this!!!!! So, enjoy! p.s I've only read 2-6...1 was to boring, so I don't know how this whole thing ends...so I'll work with what I have and I think I'll start at about...ah book 3...or 4. Please don't flame me if you don't like it...because I don't care. ^^  
  
Yes, Master Chapter 1 Love and blood (a/n get your mind outta the gutter!)  
  
Once, in a city to the north, there lived a demon lord with his liege Eclipse. the Demon Lord is only a boy...well he acts like on at least. His name, Raenef the fifth, he didn't have a clue that he was a Demon Lord until that day when he saw Eclipse. Raenef was only a thief in a guild when Eclipse found him but many weeks later (a/n I don't know how many) Raenef is in the palace with Eclipse, Erutis, and Chris. This is where the story starts...READ ON!  
  
"Ah..." Raenef sighed as he woke up in his room  
  
"Good, you're up." Eclipse said as he stood up from his seat  
  
It was midday an the sun was shining brightly through the opened bay windows to the right of Master Raenef's bed. Eclipse was sitting in a chair near his bed looking bothered.  
  
"Ah...what happened?" Raenef asked looking into Eclipses glazed over eyes  
  
"Well, you passed out while trying to do the Dark Drill... again."  
  
"Oh, TOMATO!"  
  
*sweat drops* "tomato?" Eclipse asked  
  
Raenef immediately went off into a tangent about how he had a dream and how he had to do the Dark Drill and he had showed him how on his Tomato. Raenef looked up at Eclipse when he was done to see him smiling.  
  
"I see, well we should get back to your lesson." He said the smile fading  
  
*puppy dog eyes* "do we have to?" Raenef asked  
  
"I guess not. We'll pick it up tomorrow." Eclipse said and left the room still smiling  
  
*sigh* he so likes me. Raenef thought as he sunk back into a deep sleep about his beloved tomato and the Death Drill of Doom. (^^ its cute)  
  
*************************DREAM*******************************  
  
'I don't know why I can't do it!' Raenef said to Eclipse  
  
'Well, maybe you should think of it as a person or demon and not your tomato.' Eclipse said exasperated  
  
'But *puppy eyes* it's just too cute to blow up!'  
  
'Well, you have to, this in order to win the respect of the Gods and the Demons.' Eclipse said and gives Raenef a smile  
  
'What?' he asked 'you never smile'  
  
'Its just fun watching you try.' Eclipse said  
  
'I'M A SUPER GENIUS!' Chris yelled as he ran down to them  
  
'What now?' Eclipse asked with a sweat drop on his head  
  
'I CAN DO IT!'  
  
'Do what Chris?' Raenef asked  
  
'Exorcise the Demon Lord Raenef the V.' he said whipping out the wand thing (a/n what the hell is it called?????)  
  
*all sweat drop* 'Ah...Chris, he's not here.' Erutis whispered in his ear  
  
'Oh...but I could have beaten him!' Chris said and stormed off into the palace  
  
'Well, I'm beat.' Erutis says and walks away  
  
'Lets try that again but this time think of someone you hate, okay?' Eclipse said and looks at Raenef  
  
'Sure, can I have a treat after if I get it right?' Raenef asked  
  
'Okay...' he said and looked at the giant tomato that Raenef is supposed to be ah...killing...blowing up?? I don't know what to call it.  
  
*Raenef glares at the tomato and it goes pop all over the place*  
  
'EWWWWWWWWWWWWW' Chris yells from the palace 'WHAT IS THIS!'  
  
'Uh...sorry.' Raenef says as he looks at Eclipse who is covered in the tomato form head to toe 'So I don't get a treat?'  
  
'No.' Eclipse said and walks off to the Palace to change  
  
***********************END OF DREAM************************  
  
(A/N ^^ I LOVE DREAMS) "TOMATO!" Raenef yelled as he sat bolt upright in bed yet again from his nightmare  
  
"MASTER Raenef ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Eclipse yelled as he rushed into the room (a/n he RUSHED no, he wasn't standing outside his bedroom door. ^.~ ( wink)  
  
"Yea...I'm okay." Raenef said and looked into Eclipse's eyes and saw a caring he had never seen there before (Awwww)  
  
"Um, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Raenef said "just tired, I keep having weird dreams about a tomato."  
  
"Hum, I will look into that and see why." Eclipse said and left the room yet again  
  
Awwww, I so like him *sighs* well, back to bed then. Raenef lies back down to sleep.( -.- zzzz this is Raenef)  
  
*******************ECLIPSE POV*******************************  
  
What is doing this to Master Raenef? Eclipse asked himself as he walked down the hall into the library were he found Chris poking around looking for something near the section filled with dictionaries and such things that define things and words.( could an almanac be there too?)  
  
"Why are you in here Chris?" Eclipse asked as he walked over towards Chris who was on a ladder  
  
"Cause I have to look up the meaning of moron, Erutis said my picture would be right next to the definition...but I said my picture was next to Super genius, so I have to prove her wrong!!!"  
  
"I see." *pushes the ladder over causing Chris to fall down*  
  
"Ow" *rubs head* "that probably effected my Super genius brain."  
  
"Right." Erutis said as she walked into the library looking at the disheveled Chris on the ground and Eclipse with his hand on the ladder.  
  
"Oh great." Eclipse said under his breath  
  
"What was that?" Erutis said and drew her sword  
  
"Nothing, I need to find something and I can't do it with you two talking so loudly. Now go!" she transported them somewhere else...maybe to the kitchen...FOOD!  
  
*****************CHRIS AND ERUTIS POV'S***************  
  
"Why do I always land on my butt?" Erutis asks as she stands up looking at the kitchen  
  
"Cause that's the heaviest place." Chris said without thinking, like he always does. (^^ I'm evil!)  
  
"Then why don't land on your head?" Erutis said  
  
"Then my brain would be damaged." He clearly missed the point  
  
Erutis walks out of the kitchen leaving Chris to be stuck in the kitchen and knowing him he'll get lost trying to get back to his room .He looks around and decides to make a snack, and being a boy he shoves it into his face and swallows...like Scooby-Doo does. ^^. Chris runs out of the room with his stomach full of food and starts to worry.  
  
"HELP ME!" Chris yells, but sadly ^_^ no one can hear him.  
  
********************ECLIPSE POV**************************  
  
"Well, I don't have any idea why Master Raenef always has dreams about tomatoes...maybe I should ask the gods." *thinks of what they'll say* "maybe not."  
  
He goes and stands next to a window and looks out into the fields that surround the palace. How long has it been since Raenef found out he was a Demon Lord? He thought it seems like only yesterday because he hasn't improved much. *sweat drops* maybe I should just go find another Demon Lord...maybe this was a mistake. He thought and didn't notice Raenef come in through the back door. (A/n it appeared randomly ^^) The door closed with a snap causing Eclipse to come back to reality.  
  
"Ah, Eclipse, may I ask why you were talking out loud?"  
  
"I see your up.." He said and smiled half-heartily  
  
"Yes, did you find anything about my dreams?" Raenef asked  
  
"No, they all just indicate to what the dream means and not why you dream it." He said and sat down into a chair. The table in front of him was covered in books about dreams and Demon Lords (I don't know why the demon lords but w/e) diaries.  
  
"Oh, so you can't fix it for me?" Raenef asked as he moved closer to Eclipses chair and sits down in the one next to him  
  
"No, not yet anyway." He said looking at Raenef as he sat down  
  
"Oh." He said and stared out the window with a sad look in his eyes  
  
"I'll find it soon." Eclipse said and got up to look out the window  
  
"It's nice out today." Raenef said (a/m weather= good conversation starter)  
  
"Yes, it is." Agreed Eclipse, he walked towards Raenef and put his hand on his head and moved it like when you pet a dog but nicer...I guess.  
  
"Hum?" Raenef asked looking up at Eclipse  
  
"Nothing." Eclipse said and stared out the window still petting Raenef  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" the Demon Lord of Egae named Krayon said  
  
"Who are you?" asks Erutis who popped up from nowhere...or she was standing there the whole time, you can choose, okays...maybe she was there in the books with Chris and they were never in the kitchen?!?!?! Okay, they just popped up. ^^  
  
"I, little girl, and Krayon, Demon Lord of the Realm Egae."  
  
*Erutis is stabbed manga style by a sigh that says 'little girl'*  
  
"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Erutis yelled glaring at Krayon  
  
"Well, you look like one." ^_^ ( Krayon's face, he obviously likes little girls (a/n could Krayon be a petafile? No, he's to cute ^^)  
  
*mumbling from Erutis*  
  
"its been a long time Demon Lord Krayon." Eclipse says and bows looking at the ground  
  
"yes, it has been. Is this Demon Lord Raenef?" he said pointing to Raenef, and Raenef looks confused...as always  
  
"Yes, it is." Eclipse said and looks at Raenef with a smile...I like him smiling he's cute that way  
  
"well, I see what they mean in the Demon world. He does look like a little kid, but we shall see what he can do." Krayon said and transported Erutis, Chris and Raenef to another dimension...or his realm.  
  
*************RAENEF''S, CHRIS'S, AND ERUTIS'S POV**********  
  
"Ow." Erutis says as she gets up from her butt once again  
  
"Where are we?" Chris asks as he looks around.  
  
"I don't know." Raenef says and looks around at the forest they landed in that's thick with fog and smelly trees that are, well, smelly like swamp water and bad smelling stuff. (Koto: GET ON WITH IT! Kaida: sorry...^^)  
  
"GIRL..." a monster says  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" they scream...them as in Raenef, Chris, and Erutis and they back away into a tree  
  
"EW...GET BACK YOU FOUL THINGS!" Erutis says as she running at them and cutting them into pieces with her wooden stick/practicing sword  
  
"Incredible" Raenef and Chris say together looking at the pieces of monster that were lying on the ground  
  
"Thanks for the help." Erutis says sarcastically and looks back at them "I've never seen any monsters like this." She says as she prods the monsters with her wooden sword  
  
"Um, how did you do that with a wooden sword?" Raenef looking baffled and confused at the pointy stick  
  
"I'm a sword master so I can't use the wooded sword like a real sword." She said looking pleased for herself  
  
"Only one in every ten thousand people ever become a true sword master." Chris say (I'm surprised he knew that...really!)  
  
"So you were a great sword master Erutis?" Raenef asks  
  
"WERE! I AM A GREAT SWORD MAN!" She yells making a scary face that causes Raenef and Chris to back up into a tree...again  
  
"Oh, sorry." Raenef says with a this face ( o.o from his hiding place behind the tree that smelled  
  
"So where do you think we are?" Erutis asks looking around at the smelly forest/swamp thing and pokes the monster piece with her stick yet again  
  
"Well, I think we're in a nightmare." Chris says looking around at the scary looking trees and their smelliness  
  
"A nice mare?" *Raenef is riding a rocking horse that randomly appeared*  
  
*sweat drops for Chris and Erutis*  
  
"No, a nightmare, like a scary dream." Chris said and stares at Raenef looking concerned for Raenef's brain.  
  
"okay, like when I try to do the Death Drill and my Tomato pops and I'm all sad..." he's cut off by Erutis and no one cares about his damn tomato dream  
  
"So whose nightmare are we in?" Erutis asks  
  
"Um, well seeing how Krayon sent us here, it could be his realm." Chris said  
  
"Well, let's try and find a way out of here!" Erutis says moving toward them and starts to walk into the forest  
  
"ah...do we have to in there?" Raenef says looking at the forest, his eyes glazing over with tears  
  
"Yea, we want to get out of here right?" Chris says dragging Raenef into the forest after Erutis  
  
***********************ECLIPSE"S POV*************************  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Eclipse asked glaring at Krayon  
  
"Didn't I tell you?"  
  
*Eclipse points up and shakes he head no*  
  
"No? Well, I'm doing this to test you both." Krayon said in a sing-song voice looking pleased at the predicament that Eclipse and the others were in  
  
"As you wish." Eclipse vanishes with out another word to Karyon  
  
"Okay, Eclipse, let's play hide-and-seek." Krayon says looking like this ( ^^ + o.o  
  
******************RAENEF, CHRIS, AND ERUTIS***************  
  
"We've been walking for ever! I need a break." Erutis says and sits down on the swampy ground. Its not wet but very smelly like the rest of the forest, I need to get a new descriptive thing.(koto: Yepers Kaida: w/e I like smelly ^^)  
  
"I thought you were ready to die to get out of here." Chris said glaring at Erutis and how she's a hypocrite  
  
**Flashback to 6 hours ago**  
  
"Okay, we'll walk as far as we can. There must be a way out somewhere! I will stake my name and reputation on it!" Erutis said and looks like she could conquer the world just to get out of there  
  
**back to normal time**  
  
"Well, you can just kill me now!" Erutis says as she lies on the ground panting (a/n can humans do that? Pant?) and glares at Chris  
  
"I agree we should rest." Raenef says and sits down rubbing his feet through his sexy little boots  
  
*you hear scribbling in the sand/smelly dirt and Chris saying something*  
  
"Here lies Chris the former High Cleric..." *Chris is smacked in the head with Erutis's stick sword thing*  
  
"I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT! WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE HERE!" Erutis yelled glaring at him more with her I'm-gonna-kill-you-right-here-right-now face  
  
"Over there." Raenef suddenly says and points to some tall stone looking things, but its hard to tell cause of the fog "There's something over there."  
  
********************ECLIPE'S POV*************************  
  
"So you came back to me Eclipse." Meruhesae said as Eclipse enters her room thing that is filled with floating balls like crystal balls...maybe that's what they are.  
  
'Its not like I had a choice' Eclipse thought to himself as he looked around the room  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Meruhesae asked holding out a tiny tea cup and saucer with a pattern of little pink flowers  
  
"No, thank you." Said Eclipse obviously he wants to get out of there as fast as he can before she could make a move on him.  
  
"Well, did you come to get a free reading out of me?" Meruhesae asked as she sat on her tall pile of poufs that was in the center of her room "You made a promise to me last time, but you never kept it. Are you here to fulfill that promise?" she said gazing into Eclipse's eyes and moving closer to the chair Eclipse had sat himself in  
  
"I do intend to reward you..."Eclipse said but was cut off  
  
"Give me a kiss then. ^^" she said leaning towards Eclipse who is sitting across from her  
  
*sweat drop* - Eclipse  
  
"Your not trying to get a free reading out of me are you? You know I need an offering to have my seeings vouched for." Meruhesae said looking sad like tis ;_; kinda face  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you." Eclipse said and got out of his chair and headed towards the door which was hidden by curtains of sheer fabric  
  
"About your master Raenef, he is in great danger as we speak." She said hoping this would make Eclipse stay for a little while longer  
  
"Yes." Eclipse answered solemnly not turning to look her in the eyes  
  
"A threat." *she grabs his hair and kisses him on the forehead* (a/n kinda like Raenef did when he first say Eclipse...Koto: MOVE IT!) "That will be the fee"  
  
"What did you see, you knew what was coming so you must have looked." Eclipse said staring at her and rubbing his forehead with his sleeve as if to remove her germs  
  
"Well, yes. What does your Master mean to you?" she asked from behind her fan (a/n I hate that thing...the fan that is) and batting her eyes as if something was stuck in them...how funny that would be  
  
"What do you mean?" Eclipse was thinking suspiciously (a/n BIG WORD! ^^)  
  
"The greatest gift that a servant can give his master is trust." She said  
  
*wide eyes on Eclipse like O.O* Eclipse stood up and walked out of Meruhesae's room into the hall that was behind it.  
  
*********************BACK TO THE THREE*********************  
  
"We should go in there." Raenef says as he, Erutis, and Chris walked towards the stone thing, which turns out to be a palace of some sort  
  
The palace was a large stone looking castle with a large stone pillar in the middle and two smaller stone pillars on the sides of the larger one. There are balls floating around the castle/palace thing. They walk towards the palace and enter it thought its huge doors (and I mean big) that are encrusted with pretty jewels and orb like stones. They enter into the palace and end up in a large greeting hall also filled with the strange floating balls. (a/n hum...what could this mean?)  
  
"Where do you think this can bring us?" Chris asks looking at the really big hall filled with stone pillars and the floating balls  
  
"I don't know." Raenef says as he leans on a harmless looking stone pillar  
  
*Raenef is sucked into the pillar*  
  
"Raenef!" Erutis yells and goes to pull him out and is pulled in also  
  
"Well, I guess I'll come to." Chris says and follows them through the pillars vortex that swallowed up Erutis and Raenef  
  
*****************KRAYON POV***********************  
  
"I hope they hurry up, I'm getting bored." He says and looks around for something interesting "oh a butterfly!" *he follows the butterfly* (a/n I love him but he has a short attention span that's what you get of being old!)  
  
"No, this is not a pointless part of the story!!!!" Krayon says looking at the little space that this blurb is in.  
  
**************RAENEF, CHRIS, AND EURITS*******************  
  
"Were are we?" Erutis says as she looks around and spots Meruhesae sitting on her poufs  
  
"Well, hello." Meruhesae says looking up at them from her floating crystal ball.  
  
"Hello, ma'am." Raenef says *ma'am echo's* "Sorry for the echo." Raenef says as Meruhesae's hair flies up and is all Mrs. Frankenstein like  
  
"Who are you?" Erutis says as she looks at Meruhesae's pointed ears to her funny floating balls  
  
"I'm just a fellow demon." She answers coldly looking Erutis up and down as if sizing her up  
  
"Okay, that was a waste of my time." Erutis said and walked back through the pillar with Chris behind her and Raenef following  
  
"You know you're only a burden to your friends." Meruhesae said to Raenef as he was about to go through the pillar.  
  
Raenef didn't turn around to look at Meruhesae but he had though what Meruhesae had said, and he knew it was true. He couldn't use his powers in Krayon's realm even if he knew how to. He was useless to his friends and he didn't want to ruin their effort to get out of here.  
  
"You know I'm right." Meruhesae said but Raenef was already running to the pillar to go back to his friends.  
  
************IN THE HALLWAY WERE THEY ENTERED*********  
  
"HEY, DEMON LORD FANCY-PANTS!" Erutis yelled "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO SHOW YOURSELF! YOU'RE NOT AFRAID OF A GIRL ARE YOU?"  
  
Just then Demon Lord Krayon popped out of thin air into the hall way...with his cloak billowing out by the "wind" just in time to stop Erutis from slicing down half of the forest that was outside of the castle looking for him. He exited thought the enormous doors and floated (yes things do float) towards them.  
  
"Hi there Demon Lord Fancy-Pants." Erutis said once she saw him stop in front of them  
  
"You shouldn't cut down those precious trees." He said and looked around from his air-borne view at all the poor stinky trees that were cut down  
  
"I don't need a lecture." Erutis said and looked up at him and his prettiness  
  
Krayon landed on his feet (a/n DUH!) on the smelly ground and walked towards a tree and petting the pretty bark. The bark shuddered and Krayon removed his hand and glared at the tree. He turned around to see Chris, Erutis, and Raenef staring at him...like they wouldn't after he petted a tree.  
  
"Shame, I find that I like lectures a lot more now that I'm older." Krayon said in a gloomy voice  
  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?" Erutis yelled as if he was a football field's length away "JUST LET US GO HOME!"  
  
"And what if I say no?" Krayon asked in a would-be-calm-if-you-hadn't- yelled-at-me voice "Why should I let you leave?"  
  
"What?" Chris, Erutis, and Raenef all said looking at Krayon in disbelief  
  
"FREE US OR..." Erutis stared what is he thinking? She thought looking at the expression on Krayon's pretty face  
  
"You're cute, you know ^_^." He said to Erutis, not at all seeming to notice she was not too happy with this "you've got spunk, and I like that."  
  
"Er....what?" Erutis asked looking at his funny face  
  
"I said I like you." Krayon said and looked at her, then turning his ever shorting attention span to Raenef "If you want to be freed you still have to prove yourself worthy of Eclipse, Master Raenef. Please don't disappoint me."  
  
"Disappoint you?" Raenef asked but Krayon was already prepared to start his attacks.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" Raenef yelled as his first attack came  
  
"MAGIC SHEILD CIRCLE NINE!" Eclipse yelled from nowhere, and we all know that good protectors just come out of nowhere right?  
  
"ECLIPSE!" Raenef yelled and Eclipse came and blocked him from danger yet again, Eclipse is Master Raenef's ledge and his bodyguard  
  
"How dare you block my attack Eclipse?!?!?!?!?!" Krayon said as he stared at Eclipse as he stood behind the cracking shield that was protecting himself and Raenef from the damn attack Krayon tried to make  
  
As the shield broke Eclipse pushed Raenef aside so he would not get hurt by the on coming attack. Once the shield broke Eclipse was...cut (?) by the magic but was living...well as living as a demon can be...so I'm not sure...well, whatever on with the fancy fight scene.  
  
"Eclipse, are you okay? You're bleeding." Raenef said  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. As long as you're safe." Eclipse said as he stood up and smiled...how could you not smile at a cute face like Raenef's???  
  
"What is that I hear? That the demon Eclipse is worried for Master Raenef's own safety that he would get hurt himself? The demon world would disown you!" Krayon said in disbelief, looking wide eyed (O.O ish) at Eclipse "Yet, you blocked my attack But I wonder, can you do it again?" he asked as his power level rose and he was ready for his final and maybe fatal attack  
  
"Go" Eclipse said and transported Raenef to a safe place by Chris and Erutis up near the palace.  
  
Krayon released his spell once Raenef was transported and Eclipse blocked it yet again, but it was different this time, for there had been a time suspension spell cast at the same time that Krayon released his spell. The weird thing is, only Krayon could see the Demon Lord Raenef the Forth standing before him  
  
"Cease this display and return these four to their rightful home." Raenef the forth said glaring at Krayon and his attempts to take Eclipse from Raenef  
  
"Demon Lord Raenef!" Krayon said I though you were dead he though looking stunned at the thought of Lord Raenef the forth there before him  
  
"I ask you again to release your guests, Eclipse will never serve you." Master Raenef the Forth said before disappearing in a whirl of smoky wind/fog stuff  
  
"What happened? Where did the magic go?" Chris asked looking around apparently he didn't see Lord Raenef the forth, but who's surprised here?  
  
"Eclipse? Are you alright?" Erutis asked running to look after Eclipse  
  
"Yes, but where's..." but he stopped once he saw Master Raenef hugged him around his middle  
  
(a/n AWWWWWWWWWWWWW)  
  
"So you are okay Master Raenef?" Eclipse said with a smile looking down upon his greatest treasure, Master Raenef the fifth  
  
"Yes." He said still holding on to Eclipse as if he let him go Eclipse would melt or disappear or something bad like that.  
  
"Eclipse, I will return you to your world, but if you ever want to join me, I will accept you." Krayon said glaring at Eclipses affection for Master Raenef, it made him fell sick just looking at them  
  
"Thank you." Eclipse said and they we transported back to their own realm of pretty trees and not smelly ones. ^^  
  
Authors note: OKAY! Wow, that was a crazy first chapter! It took me a week to write it...well, on and off that is! ^^ I really hope you liked it, I followed the manga a lot in this chapter just to get started but I won't be doing that any more because I have planes! *Laughs evilly* ^^ well, review and tell me if you like it, k! I sure did like writing it and there's more to come because I think that I will continue with this story, because I like it so :p. well, enjoy!  
  
Koto: YAY GJNESS!  
  
Kaida: *nods* I agree, and this is Rin by the way, I'm going by this name now...it means little dragon in Japanese, and I like it...THANKS KOTO!  
  
Koto: yea, well, anyways... 


End file.
